


While Fully Dressed

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Sherlock December Ficlets 2017 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Sherlock December Ficlets 2017, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John and Sherlock are dressed to the nines while on a case at a company's holiday party , but they only have eyes for each other.





	While Fully Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the [Sherlock December Ficlets ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FSherlock_December_Ficlets_2017&t=NjRmODc4ZjE3OGJjNjUzYzg2NWVhY2QzMTRjNDJmOTUwMzdkOTRhMCxabzFVQjBkMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfMPAp7-tN-90HMCNGHRDOw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmissdaviswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167644180668%2Fsherlock-december-ficlets&m=0) challenge. Each will be its own story, though knowing me a couple may follow an arc of sorts.  
> The prompt used for this entry: Fruitcake / All dressed up

Sherlock stands in a corner, partially hidden by some leafy monstrosity deigning to call itself a plant. He takes sips of the wine in his glass. Really, it is an insult to call it wine, but he pretends to take sips of the swill anyway. It reminded him of the crap he and his drug buddies used to drink when he was strung out on the streets. It was squalor then, no question about it. A far, far cry from the tuxedoed image he now presented to the world. Even if he is ducked into a corner watching his love work the room for a case.

Their client thinks there is some low-level mob dealing trying to sneak into his charity work. They were attending the company’s Holiday Gala to get an overall bead on the people. As such, John had finally let Sherlock drag him to his tailor to be fitted for a proper bespoke tuxedo, and oh, had Lorenzo worked his magic! The doctor was resplendent in his rich blue tuxedo, the jacket with a black satin shawl collar. The color brought out his gorgeous blue eyes, made his blond hair shot with silver stand out more and fit his frame to perfection.

_Seriously Holmes, stop looking at your lovers's arse. It’s unbecoming of you, oh but that arse is mighty becoming._

John’s natural charm was perfect for this crowd and the doctor had turned up the wattage. Knowing Sherlock could read lips, John originally had positioned himself and whomever he chatted with to be seen by the detective. However, Sherlock had to keep moving locations to avoid looking like a creeper. John knew what information he was looking for and trusted his partner to it. Sherlock milled in and out gathering his own intel, staying just outside of John’s field of vision under the guise of not wanting to distract the man. Really, he simply enjoyed watching the erstwhile captain work the room as a majority of women and a good portion of the men encountered were eating out of his capable hands.

That turned out to be an almost literal statement a little over an hour and half in.

John grinned as he fed a forkful of figgy pudding to some busty blond as she slightly leaned over the fork, showing far too much décolletage than would be deemed proper for such an event. Sherlock almost choked on his wine suppressing a laugh as he got the joke realizing John did it on purpose.

_Feeding figgy pudding to a tart. Oh, you are a bit not good, John Watson!_

He could tell by the fine lines around John’s mouth, just how forced that grin was even as he charmed the woman regardless before politely excusing himself. John’s back was to him, but the detective could see that still he picked at the plate a bit before finally he divested himself of it when a waiter passed.  John’s eyes started to scan the room at large, the smallest frown formed at his blond brows. Sherlock knew exactly what, or rather exactly who, the doctor searched for. He waited until he knew John’s eyes were in the right direction, then batted at a large leaf in front of him. John saw the movement peripherally and immediately turned his head towards it.

Sherlock was rewarded with a smile so bright he nearly dropped his wine glass in the glow of it. It thrilled him to be the only recipient of that particular smile. And of the one that that immediately followed as John’s tongue ran along the inside of his bottom lip. That cool blue gaze turned decisively hotter as the doctor effectively and unequivocally visually stripped Sherlock of his tuxedo as John approached him. He never felt naked while fully dressed.

_Oh, you are a bad man!_

Sherlock knows his expression is neutral, nonchalant, but his thoughts are anything but as John pulled his hand from his pocket and opened it showing candied walnuts he gleaned from the figgy pudding. John placed one between his teeth and licked at it with the tip of his tongue before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked it in slowly. The seduction so blatant that Sherlock placed the wine glass in the soil of the plant before he dropped it in earnest.

_Hmm, make that a very bad man!_

John held out his open palm and offered the contents to him.

“You want me to eat your nuts? Here in front of everyone, John?” Sherlock purred lasciviously, purposely dropped his voice to levels he knew would get to the doctor before he lowered his lips and tongue to John’s palm.

_Reciprocity be thy name you wicked man you!_

The strangled noise the good doctor did a poor job of suppressing is music to the violinist ears as he angled his head to wink before he gave the now empty palm a final tongue flick.

“Have we been here a respectable amount of time yet?” John squirmed trying to surreptitiously adjust his erection.

“Pretty much, why?” Sherlock raised his head at last.

“Because since you’ve put that god damned tuxedo on, the only thing I’ve wanted to do was take it the fuck off of you and do something bloody unrespectable.” John’s eyes darkened significantly in his need.  

_And damn..._

Sherlock knew when John started swearing like that they are in for a good night. It was his turn to squirm and adjust under the heat of that blue gaze in anticipation.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
